Subzero Ice Punch-Taiora
by Courage and Reliability
Summary: The digidestined meet up with Tai only to find their worst nightmare....pleez r/r!


1 Subzero Ice Punch-Taiora  
  
Me: I'm back with another fic to write!  
  
Tai: Oh no  
  
Matt: God have mercy on me!  
  
Cody: Sure hope that nothing goes wrong in this fic  
  
Me: I don't own Digimon  
  
Sora: Ain't this the one where Tai and Matt.  
  
Matt: Don't say it Sora! I don't want to remember this  
  
Me: (chuckles) Well, you will once I start writing this fic  
  
1.1  
  
  
  
Tai and Agumon crashed into a big iceberg while they cruised across the cold waters. Tai had nothing on besides his underwear.  
  
"Ok, guess mom was right, I should've taken a sweater." Tai said as he tried to warm himself up.  
  
"Tai.help!" Agumon cried as he tried to get himself out of the snow.  
  
Tai ran over and helped Agumon. They both popped out of the snow and Tai's frozen clothes fell beside him.  
  
"Oh look, I found my clothes only they're frozen." Tai said, picking up his clothes.  
  
Agumon shot a Pepper Breath at Tai's shirt and his shirt wasn't frozen no longer.  
  
"Hey Agumon, that's cool now would you nuke up my pants?" Tai asked.  
  
Agumon again shot a Pepper Breath on Tai's shorts but they caught on fire and Tai waved them around to try to get the fire out.  
  
"Look at the bright side Tai." Agumon replied as Tai's clothes were smoking and looked burnt.  
  
"What bright side?"  
  
"You won't be cold anymore." Agumon sweatdropped.  
  
"I wonder how the others are doing." Tai asked himself.  
  
"I'm sure they're fine." Agumon said as Birdramon flew down in front of Tai and Agumon.  
  
"Tai! You all right?" Sora asked as Joe and herself went off of Birdramon.  
  
"Yeah, I'm all right." Tai responded.  
  
Birdramon dedigivolved and Gomamon came up from the surface.  
  
"Did you see any of the others?" Joe asked.  
  
Tai shook his head as Garurumon jumped down from a cliff and headed towards them. Matt jumped off of Garurumon as he reverted to Gabumon.  
  
"Hey you guys!" Matt replied as he hugged the others.  
  
"See anyone else, Matt?" Joe asked.  
  
"No, not even TK." Matt responded.  
  
Tai saw an island float closer and closer into the iceberg. As the island crashed, Mimi, Izzy, and TK jumped off of the island and landed onto the iceberg.  
  
"You guys made it just in time!" Agumon said as the others hugged them all.  
  
"I'm sure glad we found you." Izzy replied as he let go of hugging Matt.  
  
That's when Devimon appeared. Once he landed, he caused all of the digidestined to lose their balance and fall down.  
  
"No! Now that you're all together, I'll destroy you all! Starting with your leader!" Devimon shouted pointing to Tai.  
  
"What?" Matt shouted.  
  
"Once your leader is destroyed, I'll have no problems destroying you all."  
  
Tai stared at Devimon, his eyes flaring in anger. He caused so much pain and it was time he was taught a lesson!  
  
Agumon digivolve to..Greymon!  
  
Greymon jumped up and crashed into Devimon, making him fall on his back.  
  
"Touch of Evil!" shouted Devimon as he reached out a hand onto Greymon's head, a beam of dark energy shot from his hand.  
  
"ARGH!!!" Greymon yelled as the beam surrounded him and Devimon's hand touched his head, turning him evil.  
  
"Greymon! No!" Tai yelled as Greymon ran after Tai.  
  
"Nova Blast!"  
  
Tai felt pain as the Nova Blast hit him on his back. He fell over head first into the snow. When he thought he was ok, he felt Greymon's foot being pressed onto his back. As Greymon pushed, Tai was plowed through the snow even deeper.  
  
"TAI!!!" screamed Sora as Greymon's foot came out of the hole that had Tai buried in.  
  
"I'm fine." Tai replied weakly from in the hole.  
  
Devimon jumped into the hole to destroy what was left of the leader.  
  
"We've got to do something!" Sora said to the others.  
  
"But what..?" Izzy questioned.  
  
Devimon leapt out of the hole and started laughing evilly. Tai climbed out of the hole but he collapsed as soon as he got out. He tried to get up but Greymon's foot prevented him from getting up.  
  
"Say your final words, keeper of Courage!" Devimon shouted gleefully.  
  
"What did you just call Tai?" Matt demanded.  
  
"I called him keeper of Courage."  
  
"Keeper of Courage.." Izzy whispered to himself.  
  
That's when Tai's digivice glowed a bright orange light as Greymon took his foot off of this keeper of Courage. The others stared in awe as Tai finally stood up, healed from his fatal wounds. The light glowed brighter and brighter until no one could stand the light. They heard Tai say something but what they heard was courage inside his voice.  
  
"Devimon, you misunderstood the powers of the digidestined. You never knew of my powers until you read a prophecy explaining the powers that are hidden inside us all. My power is courage and I have courage to battle any evil. Courage to face my fears. Courage to protect my friends. Now you must pay for underestimating my power!"  
  
Tai's hands shot forward as they glowed with a fiery glow. The glow then turned into flames and the flames shot out of Tai's hands, heading straight towards Devimon. Devimon stood in terror as the flames headed towards him and hit him hard. He screamed in agony as the flames burned his skin, leaving his skin terribly burnt. The flames spread into his body, melting his insides into nothingless. Devimon looked at Tai as he began to dissolve, giving a look of pure hatred and loathing.  
  
"I'll get you next time, keeper of Courage!" Devimon yelled as he disappeared.  
  
All the digidestined-except Tai-gasped as Devimon was defeated. They never knew that Tai had this kind of power deep within himself. Greymon dedigivolved into Agumon and said a thank you to his partner.  
  
"Anytime, Agumon."  
  
The End  
  
Davis: (stared wide-eyed at me) You thought of this?! I must be seeing things  
  
Me: You aren't seeing things  
  
Tai: You stuck to the episode but you rushed things  
  
Me: I know but I made it interesting, eh?  
  
Matt: At least Tai and I didn't fight  
  
Sora: (nibbles on Tai's ear lovingly)  
  
Me: (rolls eyes) I'm gonna have to separate you two in a minute 


End file.
